


【朝燕】玛格丽特说

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 国设，没有什么意义的恶趣味
Relationships: Female China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【朝燕】玛格丽特说

  
当本田菊将这个用蕾丝缎带包裹精致的硬质奶白色纸盒交到亚瑟手里的时候，他明显看见了来人的欲言又止，眼神里明明就清楚地写着好奇，却又在他的眼神对上的时候躲闪开来。

有问题。

“朋友，这里面是什么？我记得离圣诞节还有两个月，现在是不是有点太早了？”今年和本田菊隔着屏幕签订了全面经济伙伴关系协定，礼尚往来自然是不可避免的，只不过为时尚早，他还没考虑清楚买什么礼物送给这个和他有着共同伙伴的新朋友，他不太清楚本田的喜好，不过东方人好像都对玉有着他不能理解的痴迷，上次在拍卖会上的那只翡翠玉簪应该是个不错的选择。

毕竟是签订协议的第一年，礼物贵重些才对。

本田菊挑了挑眉，指了指礼盒上压着的信封：“不是我送的，是中国，她忙前忙后，托我直接送到你这里。”

“王耀？”

“哦不，是王小姐。”本田菊解释道，脑子里又想起了电话那头王春燕的嘱托，又补充道：“哦，对了。她说请一定先看信。”

她还在和他玩神秘？这可罕见，亚瑟抽出被酒红色蕾丝束缚已久的信封，翻看了什么署名都没有的信奉看了看，抬头对他的新朋友道谢，绿色的眼睛里荡着愉悦的波光。

他看到里面的东西应该会更开心吧，希望能物尽其用。本田菊想了想他自作主张放到盒子里的玩意，已经开始期待明天收到亚瑟的感谢了。  


「还记得上次那场赌马我是胜利者吗？愿赌服输，柯克兰先生，请一定要在今晚的聚会上带着它。先耐住你的好奇心，等晚上我们在一起的时候再打开它。——你的赌友」

原来今天是万圣节，阿尔弗雷德在郊区的别墅里举办了party，也算是这如同canteen早餐麦片粥般一塌糊涂的几个月。病毒肆虐，战乱又起，示威动乱，还有他面前的这一叠报告，就算是这几天每天熬到晚上九点，仍是眼前一抹黑。今晚一定玩个放肆痛快，也算是奢侈的狂欢罢。

还差四分钟就到七点钟，连隔壁帮他收集信息的新助手的房间也飘来浓浓的咖啡味，看来是准备加班到凌晨了。亚瑟走去敲了敲隔开两间办公室的门，来开对正吃着布朗尼的助手说：“今天早点下半吧。Today's Halloween.” 

助手正为提早下班而欢呼的时候，亚瑟接到罗莎的来电。

内容当然是催促他快点到别墅，不过他在嘈杂的背景音乐里捕捉到了罗莎话里的重点——王春燕今天超常发挥。

开车前往阿尔弗雷德别墅的路上他脑海里回想起王春燕去年那个往脑门上贴了张黄色符咒的僵尸造型，开始质疑起她超常发挥的水平能否达到艾米丽的一般水平。

以至于当他提着礼盒在昏暗的走廊里同王春燕撞个满怀的时候，被她那身像是中国工笔画里人物的打扮惊艳，她没有扮作那种穿着月光渡过的纱裙的仙女，而是衣衫有些凌乱的书生模样，黑色的帽子下是张有些惨白的俊俏小脸，看来她还特意用粉底隐藏了她那娇红的小嘴。

“唔，你扮的什么？”亚瑟将她从怀里扶正身子，用他在某个夜晚里被王春燕吻过的眼睛注视着她整理自己有些歪了的帽子。

“喏，被九尾狐吸去精元的浪荡书生。”王春燕特地将脖子上化成的皮开肉绽的伤口拿给亚瑟看，猩红的颜料粘在她凝脂般的颈项的画面融成溪水流淌进他绿色的湖泊中，他只觉得有些刺眼。

浪荡书生却毫不在意他眼里的异常，擅作主张将他拉到一间空房间，带他坐到梳妆镜前坐下，“他”从镜子里对他诡异地笑，亚瑟这才发现原来王春燕还特意化了熬三个大夜才会拥有的黑眼圈。

所以，一身规整套装的他该是什么打扮呢？

直到那个潘多拉魔盒被打开，亚瑟才知道两周前的赌约的代价。

“你的情趣原来这么特别？”亚瑟从蓬松的布料里拿出几个粉色的东西——电动的粉色小海豚，还有皮手铐。写着这条特大号Lolita洋裙的名牌也被带了出来，“啪”的一声，“玛格丽特”便可怜地跌倒在地板上。

看清物什的王春燕刹时变了神色，向来淡定的她也会失态，红着脸窘迫地辩解：“不，一定是本田！我只叫他定做一套洋裙，一定是他擅作主张把这些东西放进来的。”

她在他面前从不露怯，如今这副模样倒不像是闪烁其词的谎话，看来是没有说谎。

“你不要把我想得那么猥琐，柯克兰。”王春燕瞪着眼睛，最后为自己辩解道。

亚瑟只目光如炬地盯着她不说话，指甲被修剪得整齐的手指开始解系在脖子上的领带。三两下动作，裸露的胸膛便暴露在日光灯下。他又走进那个盒子，拿出那条暗红色的洋裙，对坐在床边上也同样凝视着他的王春燕开了口：“你也过来帮我一下，这东西我不会穿。”

门外电子音乐的音符不知跳动到地几首歌的乐谱上，阿尔弗雷德恶作剧的声音挤进门缝，还有弗朗索瓦丝念着她名字忽远忽近的声音，别墅的隔音并不算好，但房间里的像是有吞噬声音的怪兽一般，王春燕安静地帮亚瑟穿上了裙子后，又娴熟地帮他整理好妆发，整个过程两人都默不作声，直到王春燕放下蘸了红色口红的刷子，亚瑟才开口：

“小书生，玛格丽特看起来怎么样？”他特意捏细了嗓子说话，眼中多了丝娇媚，迷人的绿色在他的眼眶中流光溢彩。

“我以为你会生我气......”王春燕诧异地说，剩下的道歉却被脸颊上突如其来的柔软打断。

亚瑟牵着她，拉开门，客厅的音乐一下将他们之间的诡异气氛淹没，他以玛格丽特的口吻说：“脸上有点唇印才是浪荡书生嘛。”

“走吧，他们等很久了。”

当阿尔弗雷德将最后一刻糖果给出去后，他顶着个扳手道具歪倒在沙发上抱怨起安娜之前给了孩子们太多糖，以至于现在还没到九点就没东西可以给了。

“没办法，谁让我今天是坏人毒皇后呢？那些小孩子吃了糖会长虫牙吗？”安娜又开了一瓶威士忌，没有倒在杯子里直接就对着瓶口痛快地饮去四分之一棕黄色的液体。

“哦——罗莎，我还是没找到燕燕，她怎么拿吸管拿了这么久？”弗朗索瓦丝坐回到王耀身边，结果他递过来的曲奇饼干。

“她去哪了你知道吗？”弗朗索瓦丝问道。

“亚瑟是不是来了？他们俩说不定在打扮，噗——”王耀正猜着，没想到玄关尽头就出现了话题主人公两个人的倩影，呛得他刚喝到嘴里的啤酒都喷了出来。

一瞬间，千姿百态的孤魂野鬼们像是被宝丽来相机永久定格在边框相纸上一般，唯独音乐还从音响中流淌出来，这城郊的别墅就在瞬间与永恒之间维持着平衡，直到亚瑟·柯克兰的老冤家弗朗西斯戳了戳王耀才算打破平静。

“干什么？”王耀仍目不转睛地看着玄关那处诡异的画面。

“你的手机夜摄不是很好吗？现在不下手还等何时，亚瑟他居然打扮成了个洋娃娃哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你别说哥哥我觉得还挺好看。耀，你记得传原图给我。”

下一刻便是半听易拉罐掉在地毯上的闷声，里面还没喝完的可乐连带着阿尔弗雷德的世界观崩溃而出，他咆哮着想要让自己的声音抹去眼前看见的画面。

“Hoooooly shit! What are you doing, bro?”

“Shut up.”他又回归到了亚瑟的身份一刻，下一秒就又变成了玛格丽特，拉着王春燕朝着王耀正在拍照的相机摆了几个姿势，直到摄像师收起手机才停止。

“没想到斯科特过去每天胯下生风的感觉还不错。”亚瑟牵着王春燕到弗朗西斯身边坐下，顺便拿了杯红酒。后者好奇地扯了扯他金色的假发，评价道：“这还逼真，伙计，你是请MI6帮你准备的吗？”

亚瑟同挤过来的艾米丽和弗朗索瓦丝矫揉造作地自拍了几张，把手机交给她们后又恢复了正常的模样，回应弗朗西斯的问题。

“怎么？你也想入手一套自己穿穿？找本田吧，他才是专业的。军情六处更擅长把你打扮成黑寡妇。”亚瑟将酒杯中的紫红色液体一饮而尽，酒像是才从窖中取出不久，液体还有些冰冷，就这样顺着喉咙流到胃里，他不禁将握着王春燕手的那只手紧了紧，然后又在她唯一一边洁净的脸颊上留下了红色的唇印，这次比之前的那个痕迹更靠近嘴角。

他和王春燕之间有类似情人之间的的关系，这风流韵事许多国家的化身都多少清楚，自然包括P5的这几位老熟人，但他们从来都在别人面前保持着最正常的同事关系，以至于这一下突如其来的亲吻让弗朗西斯这个见惯了大场面的老手连忙制止他们下一步的亲昵。

“嘿，你今天是嗑药了吗？王耀还在呢。”弗朗西斯同亚瑟打了几百年的交道，深知他绅士面具之下的灵魂深处有多疯狂，弗朗西斯用余光瞟了瞟斜后方的王耀，果然，他正死死地看着这边，要知道他特别介意从前的事以至于二十几年前都还拒绝亚瑟和王春燕单独相处。

亚瑟向王耀投去一个抱歉的眼神，正准备离身去拿饼干的时候却被一直沉默的王春燕拽了起来。

“我们先走了。”她只留下这句话，便带着亚瑟回到了楼上。弗朗西斯的身边又空了出来，仿佛刚刚的二十几分钟没有发生过任何事，就连亚瑟喝过的那只酒杯也被他一齐带了上去。

“我们最好别上去打扰他们。”王耀建议着。

还没等亚瑟的脚完全踏上二楼的地板，王春燕便扯着他的假发让他不得不低下头来，发套里的钢夹扯得头皮发疼，他正欲摆脱她的时候，她便踮起脚堵住他的嘴。

唇齿间尚有刚才红酒的馥郁气味，当然还有她嘴唇上的粉底液和他口红的味道。化妆品独特的气味并没能影响这个吻的热烈程度。她很少这样过于热情地亲吻他，他求之不得，回应她的当然是更具压迫性的热吻。等到两人分开的时候，脸上的妆容早就被蹭得晕开在脸上，红一块白一块，气喘吁吁，十分滑稽。

“你在生气吗，宝贝？”他抵住她的额头，帽子上镶的珠子硌得难受，他便自作主张除去了碍事的帽子。乌黑的青丝如瀑洒下，恍惚间眼前的她与过去在他精心装饰过的公馆的那只金丝雀的影子重叠在一起，过去惯于酗酒的他像是被那杯冰凉的红酒灌醉了，连带着内心里那个恶兽也要冲破枷锁冲了出来。

“八个月不见，你的头发这么长了......”

他忍不住吻了吻王春燕的前额的头发，山茶花的香气瞬间占领了他鼻腔的领地。

“是你在生气。”王春燕垂着眼睛，微微卷翘的睫毛颤动着，像是小鸟的翅膀。“你不喜欢刚刚完全没必要穿......唔.......”

亚瑟发誓，他真的没有因为她的恶作剧生气。但现下他解释也不会起效，他忽然想到盒子里的那些粉色的物什，金色睫毛下的绿眼睛像是毒蛇狩猎一般，狡黠的瞳孔中全是猎物的身影。

他们在走廊的墙壁上翻滚着，即便是磕碰了也没有放开和对方的软舌纠缠，此时此刻，他们化作最原始的欲望，就像嗷嗷待哺的羔羊期盼着母羊乳汁的滋补，他们也贪婪地汲取着对方口腔中的芬芳，津液从嘴角顺着下巴流到脖颈也全然不顾。直到摸到门把手，才短暂地分离一刻，等门合上的下一秒，他便将她整个人翻过身，将整个身体重重地压在她身上，动作那样发狠，用胯下那早就硬的=得硌人的东西抵着她的臀部，可王春燕却听见他用玛格丽特那种最青涩柔情的声音说：“姐姐，帮帮我吧。”

他一遍一遍地说，直到王春燕丢盔弃甲，喉咙发出一声说不出是抽泣还是叹息的嘤咛，转过身来，用稍微有些潮湿的手探向裙子的下摆往上撕开脆弱的丝袜覆到被撑起来的内裤上开始动作。

从未有过的奇妙滋味就在这身独特的装扮下生芽，沿着攀援欲望到顶峰然后开了花。王春燕的小手比过去任何时候都要让他激动，亚瑟低吼一声洒了她满手的时候只觉得眼前一片漆黑，无尽的快感将他淹没。原来这种特别的性爱能带来完全不同的美妙感觉，他握着王春燕的手用裙摆擦去上面粘腻的浊液，一边吻她，吻够了，又把自己深深埋进她的颈窝，喊着那个毫无道理的称呼——“姐姐”。

“别这样喊我。”王春燕忍耐着他得寸进尺的手隔着衣料在胸前揉捏，可之后一声又一声的“姐姐”叫得她脑子发麻，环抱在他腰上的手向下划去，在后腰尽头的沟壑处停住，她的手指稍稍发力按在那里，凑到亚瑟的耳边冷静地说：

“别人操你这里的时候，你也像这样吗，玛格丽特？”她怎么不知道他恶趣味的角色扮演是为了什么，不过游戏既然开始，不到结局就没有停下来的道理。

亚瑟呵呵地笑了起来，同时又把王春燕扑倒在地上，一边毫无章法的亲她，一边不容拒绝地去拉扯她腰间的系带，亲吻之间口齿不清地继续扮演单纯的玛格丽特：“只有你一个呀，姐姐刚刚用手操我之前，玛格丽特还是处女。”

这装模做样的回答令王春燕没了气性，头脑昏昏任他的手从亵裤里探去，情欲来的直接又混沌，王春燕食髓知味，明明脑子乱成一团理不清的棉线却依然执意再伸爪子去薅几下，直到思绪再也解不开。她一只手撑着地板，在感受到他长有薄茧的手指探入花径的时候用另一只手扯下亚瑟头上那滑稽的假发，疼得亚瑟倒吸一口冷气，她还记得这本田说这东西值人民币五位数，可此时此刻就算是再金贵她也不想看见这团金灿灿的毛在她身上做旖旎的勾当。

“玛格丽特现在是丑女人了，快把这身丑衣服脱掉.......啊......”身下的手指使坏地捏了捏那颗圆润的珍珠。亚瑟十分听话地除去身上碍事的裙子，俯下身子在王春燕嘴上落下响亮的吻，他噙着笑，嘴唇留恋在她小巧的下巴上，声音因为欲望变得沙哑：“现在我是谁，春燕？”

原以为会立刻听到答复，可先等到的是王春燕伸手在他脸上一顿乱揉，末了还在他燥热的身上抹了两把：“现在是亚瑟。”她仰着脖子亲了亲他的眼睛，说：“衣服不是古董，你可以扯的。”

话音刚落，领口微敞的里衣变成了几块碎布，早已挺立的蓓朵同冷空气接触了一秒，便被含进温热的口中，同他灵活的舌尖纠缠着。此时此刻他们都是肉体欢愉至上的人，哪里还顾及前戏是否做到位，迅速地赤裸相见，一路搞上床。亚瑟在王春燕身下抹了把情欲的汁液，胡乱涂在硬的发疼的柱身上，一边俯身下去同她唇齿嬉戏，一边直直地撞了进去。一时间两人都舒爽地叫了出来，里面的软肉咬得亚瑟差点没把持住险些一下子交代出来，他狠狠地甩了甩头，想要清除这令他不悦的滋味。

这场恶作剧促使，游戏收尾的性爱来得匆急，两人却折腾得激烈，久久不能停歇下来。王春燕不知道在第几次的间隙窝在亚瑟汗津津的怀里想着明天要几点起来换床单，而亚瑟又不知是在哪个姿势的时候一脚将那盒子里的情趣用品踹到床下，任其滚到衣柜。

“把头发再留长一点吧。”他从身后偷吻着她的发丝。

“好。”

她下意识地答应他，也不知是否真的听清楚了他的建议。  



End file.
